memories on the wind
by silvermonkey
Summary: when your a child the grown up world seems so far away, but Kisuke and Yoruichi that world and all its problems and complications are much closer than they think and they must fight against a society that whants them to grow up too fast.
1. Chapter 1

_**Memories on the wind**_

_This is a fan interpretation of Urahara kisuke and Shinhouin Yoruichi's childhood. This is a collection of key events leading up to their entrance into the soul academy._

_Obviously bleach dose not belong to me but belongs to __Kubo Tito_ _all other original characters however are mine._

* * *

Chapter 1 New home, New faces

They were the remnants of a long forgotten clan. A mere whisper on the wind. They were long forgotten and the sins long hidden from the prying eyes of the world. They were the sole survives of a sordid past.

The wind howled around the Shinhouin mansion. The ancient building stood fast against the raging storm. Two figures stood in front of the main entrance. The older was a young woman. She had dirty blond hair pulled back into a bun on top of her head but some stray locks fell into her face blown by the wind. She wore a plain dark blue kimono and clutched the hand of the small boy next to her tightly as they walked towards the intimidating building.

The little boy was in awe. He'd never seen a building so big before. He had curious dark blue eyes and messy pale blond hair. In his hand hung a limp toy cat. The boy scrutinised every thing he saw submitting each minute detail to memory.

They were greeted by one of the many housekeepers but the little boy tuned out as the grown ups started to converse. He had spied something much more interesting.

A little girl peeked out from behind one of the many doors. She had short flicky purple hair and deep golden pools for eyes. She was dressed in the finery of the hair of the clan but she grinned like any other child and her eyes twinkled with unreleased mischief.

The little boy waved shyly at her and clutched his sisters hand tighter. The little girl giggled and wiggled her fingers at him before vanishing.

The little boy was surprised, he'd never seen a girl act like that let alone a noble.

His elder sister led him away from the entrance hall towards the room where they would be staying. The little boy again took in every thing. From tapestry's on the walls spun in the most expensive silks to the glittering kidou lamps. He was so enthralled he didn't even notice when they finally arrived at there designation.

His sister smiled fondly at him and ruffled his hair, " your sleepy aren't you, well we can rest now kisuke-chan."

Kisuke regarded his sister tiredly merely nodding in response.

He was exhausted from all the travelling they had done that day but yet he could not sleep. The little girls face hovered in front of his eyes and try as he might he could not get rid of the image.

Bright sunlight streamed through the windows and kisuke burrowed deeper into his futon. He could hear his sister moving around getting ready for the day. He scowled as she peeled away the protection of the blankets and chattered about all the other children that he would be able to play with.

Kisuke dressed in silence, he didn't want to make friend s with the other servant's children, he wanted to see the strange girl again. He finished dressing and while his sisters back was turned he clambered out of the open window.

The grass was soft and springy under his bare feet. It was still slightly damp with morning dew but kisuke didn't care. He ran across the garden dodging in between the tall trees racing his shadow to the other side. The trees thickened there to make a forest and Kisuke eagerly ventured in to explore.

He'd been wandering for a while before he heard a rustling noise. He froze fear creeping up his spine. Slowly he moved froward to investigate. The bush to his left rustled again and he spun to face it in fright. A small black cat wriggled its way out from beneath the bush. Kisuke let out a laugh of releaf.

He crouched down to scratch the animal behind the ears. It was a beautiful cat with silky black fur and a little pink wet nose. It rubbed its self against his legs and crooned when he scratched the top of its head. Kisuke giggled and wandered how he could have been scared of such a creature.

He didn't know how long he had been gone from the mansion but he decided that he didn't care until a voice made him jump.

"Cute Kitty, where'd you find him?"

Kisuke spun around scooping up the cat in his arms. The little girl giggled. It was the same one from the previous night but she now wore a less formal kimono. In fact it looked like a peasants one.

"Um...in a bush," Kisuke murmured.

The little girl laughed and reached over to pet the cat.

"I'm Yoruichi," she told him boldly.

Kisuke blinked in surprise realising that she was talking to him.

"I'm Urahara Kisuke," he told her.

Yoruichi nodded, "Your new."

Kisuke nodded back.

"I'm supposed to be in lessons," Yoruichi informed him, "But there so boring."

She smiled suddenly, "Hey lets play."

Kisuke put the cat down an frowned at her, "what should we play," he asked?

Yoruichi frowned too screwing her face up in concentration. Her golden eyes fliked open, "TAG!"

Kisuke grinned reaching over and lightly touching the edge of her kimono sleeve, "YOUR IT," he called darting away!

Yoruichi laughed and launched her self after him.

They sped through the gnarled trees and wild overgrown bushes. The sun filtered through the gaps in the roof of leaves. The two children chased each other as far as they could go. There bright laughter filling the forest. The trees began to thin and Kisuke had to stop to catch his breath. Yoruichi grinned and flung her self at him the two tumbling down the grassy slope.

The both lay panting staring up at the glowing sun, letting the gentle breeze waft their hair and cloths. Yoruichi rolled her head over to look at the boy laying next to her, "your way more fun than my boring teachers," she announced with a giggle, "there all boring and stuffy."

Kisuke grinned back, "your much more interesting than a normal noble. I thought that you'd be all stuffy but your eyes give you away," he smirked, "they twinkle."

Yoruichi laughed, "twinkle? No one's ever said that before."

Kisuke's cheeks turned a deep pink and he turned his face away from her so she wouldn't see.

They lay in the long grass for what seemed like an age basking in the warm sunlight. Kisuke was content, he'd never had a proper friend before. None of the other children had ever wanted to play with him.

The sky over head was turning a dusty pink highlighted with shimmering gold and Kisuke realised that they had been gone all day. Yoruichi sat up and scowled, "My familie's retainers will still be looking for me," she grumbled.

Kisuke shrugged, "So we out wit them," he told her with a playful smile.

Yoruichi nodded her scowl blossoming into a evil smile, "I like your way of thinking Kisuke."

Kisuke didn't mine that she had dropped the honorific in fact it made him feel secretly special.

"Lets go then," he said standing up and offering the Shinhouin Princess his grubby hand.

Smirking Yoruichi grabbed it hauled her self to her feet.

Together they darted back into the shelter of the trees as afternoon faded to twilight. They weaved in and out of the trees following the line of their shadows. They suppressed giggles as they spied glimpses of Yoruichi's babysitters through the gaps.

They flew through the forest feeling like they had been set free from all restraint. It was like a blink of an eye. One minute they where on the far side of the forest the next they where beneath the window of Kisuke and his sister's room. But to them it had felt like they had been moving at a normal speed. The two children thought nothing of it.

They crouched beneath the window frame and giggled at their success. Sadly, Kisuke realised that they had to part but Yoruichi grabbed his hand again, "Lets be friends," she told him.

Kisuke blinked, "friends," he echoed?

Yoruichi nodded seriously, "friends," she repeated.

Kisuke beamed, "Yes, lets."

He watched Yorichi flit away with a small smile tugging at his lips. He'd promised to meet her tomorrow at the edge of the forest. Still smiling he climbed back through the window. His sister returned a few moments later as Kisuke was pouring over some old pieces of parchment that had belonged to his father.

"Where were you," she asked him, " I was worried."

"Exploring," he told her with a smile.

His sister shook her head, "Your curiosity will be your downfall," she told him, "Did you find anything interesting," she asked him?

Kisuke nodded, "I made a friend."

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_So hear is Kisuke and Yoruichi's first meeting I can only imagen the mischief that they are going to get up to in the future. _:)

_hope you enjoyed it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Well hear is chapter two I hope you enjoy it._

_Sorry if Kisuke came across as a little oc in the first chap but I figured that he would be a bit shy and nervous at first but would relax as he got to know Yoruichi better._

* * *

Chapter 2 Firecracker's and shinigami

A year had past since Kisuke and Yoruichi's meeting and the two children had since gotten themselves into the worst kind of trouble. They had hidden the Kuchiki hair and told Yoruichi's babysitter's that a Hollow had eaten him. Yoruichi's parents had been furious and the Kuchiki's had been gravely insulted.

Apart from that rear incident there pranks had been, mostly, harmless.

Yoruichi was bored. She gazed sleepily out of the window, the voice of her teacher now a toneless drone. She was planing her next prank. Shiba Kukaku had given them some small firecrackers on her families last visit and Yoruichi couldn't wait to see what Kisuke would do with them.

Her poor teacher sighed heavily, it was hard work keeping the Shinhouin Princess interested these days. If she wasn't practising her hakuda skills she was plotting some kind of trouble or other with the Urahara brat. Glancing up from his book he let out a strangled groan, she was gone.

Yoruichi laughed with glee as she raced away towards the forest on the edge of her families gardens. Kisuke was waiting for her on the hill beyond the far side of the trees. He was fiddling with some thing and hadn't noticed her apperence.

Smirking she tiptoed up behind him and place both hands over his eyes.

"BOO!"

Kisuke yelped and nearly dropped the firecracker he had been tinkering with.

Yoruichi giggled and removed her hands, "Aww, did I scare you little Kisuke-chan," she teased?

Kisuke glowered at her but couldn't keep it up for long, "Of course not," he grumbled indigently.

Yoruichi flopped down on the grass next to him, "What're you working on?"

"I'm trying to make the sound of the explosion bigger," he told her.

Curious Yoruichi leaned over, " how are you going to do that?"

Kisuke shrugged and waved the scraps of parchment he'd been examining, "these refer to something called Kido so I was trying to fuse the two together," he explained.

Yoruichi nodded , "I read about something like that in one of my dull lessons. Has it worked?"

Kisuke frowned in concentration, "possibly, I'm not shore I'd have to test it."

"My parents have some old dull guests coming to visit, we could test it on them," Yoruichi announced with an evil grin.

The two children slipped back through the trees giggling softly. They were approaching the room where the Shinhouin clan held all there official business when a voice made them stop in their tracks.

"What are you two up to?"

Yoruichi swore, "Oh drat its Tessai," she grumbled, "What do you want grumpy?"

Tessai frowned as he approached, "Your not about to do something your not supposed to are you?"

Yoruichi shrugged, "We're not doing nothing. Now shh," she ordered.

She grabbed Kisuke's sleeve and pulled him into the silent empty room. Together they hid the firecracker and darted back out side to hide beneath the window. Tessai followed them supposing if they were up to something he'd be there to see it (he had not noticed the firecracker).

The children did not have long to wait because soon they could hear the tale tale drone of adult speech drifting toward the room.

There was a deafening bang and the meeting room was a picture of red, gold, purple and orange. A strong smell of smoke filled the air along with the alarmed crys of the occupants.

Cackling madly the two children sped off towards the trees and a split second after Tessai sprinted after them groaning as he realised the situation he had got him self into.

Shinhouin Koichi was surprised not only had the errant firecracker's explosion hold traces of reiatsu but his daughter had used flashstep which wasn't something she had been taught yet.

Kyoraku Shunsui chuckled to him self, "Quit a bunch of talented children you've got hear," he informed the head of the Shinhouin Clan, "The reiatsu in the firecracker is similar to one of the three presences that until a moment ago were under the window."

Koichi nodded, "Your right Kyoraku-samma but it was not Yoruichi-Samma's reiatsu."

Shunsui shook his head but he wandered if it had not been the Shinhouin Princess, who had it been?

Yoruichi and Kisuke stopped running when they reached the hill on the far side of the forest. The collapsed in hysterical giggles.

Tessai stood over them hands on his hips, "Where in so much trouble when they find us," he groused, "look at the mess you've got me into."

Yoruichi whiped tears of mirth from her eyes and smiled innocently at him, "It was your choice to follow us," she countered.

"Mmm, we didn't ask you to," Kisuke added with a cherubic grin.

Tessai smacked his head of the palm of his hand, "You two have no idea what you've just done do you?"

The two mischief makers exchanged puzzled glances.

"What is it we've done, Grumpy," Yoruichi asked finaly?

Tessai sighed heavily and settled him self next to them on the grass, "You used Shunpo. You haven't even been taught that yet Yoruichi-Samma," he explained in disbelief, " and you Kisuke-Kun, you merged a kido with a firecracker only the Shiba have ever tried that and even their results were sketchy at best. You managed it with no prior training. You've drawn attention to your selves and there's going to be trouble because of it."

The two younger children stared at him in silence for awhile before collapsing into hysterical giggles again.

"Is that it," Yoruichi chocked out, "well that's not so bad."

she nudged Kisuke who just laughed harder.

Teassai watched them in amazement, they weren't even slightly worried about their current situation. When Yoruichi's babysitter's caught up with them they were all going to be in serious trouble.

Kisuke and Yoruichi rolled on the grass caught in helpless hilarity spurred on by the funny expressions that floated across Tessai's face.

They were so caught up in the moment they didn't even notice the approaching presence of the head of the Shinhouin clan and his guest.

Shinhouin koichi and Kyoraku Shunsui watched the scene with mild amusement.

It was Tessai who noticed them first and yelped in surprise spinning round to face the two adults.

Kisuke and Yoruichi glanced up and froze staring. Yoruichi slowly got to her feet and bowed, Kisuke scrambling to do the same.

Koichi chuckled and shook his head, "Its all right, I am only mildly annoyed in fact I am more impressed than angry."

The three children blinked up at him.

"Not angry," Yoruichi asked finally?

Her father shook his head, "I should have noticed before that you were capable of Shunpo, Yoruichi but what amazes me furtherer is that your two companions have achieved it as well."

The three children looked at each other nonplussed.

Shunsui smirked at their expressions, "which one of you fused a low level kido with the firecracker," he asked curiously?

The children looked at each other again and scuffed their feet in the dirt. Eventually Kisuke stepped forward, "I... I did sir," he mumbled.

Both adults were surprised they had expected it to have been Tessai as he was older and had had at least some experience with working with kido.

"Well," Shunsui told the small boy, "I, very impressed kiddo."

"Are we gonna get into trouble," Yoruichi demanded?

Her father smiled shaking his head, "only a little but I am going to step up the pace of your studies, Yoruichi-Chan."

Yoruichi pulled a face, "what about Kisuke an' Tessai? Tessai tried to stop us so you shouldn't punish him," she exclaimed!

"Don't worry I won't punish them, actually I'd like them to join your lessons," Koichi told his daughter calmly.

Yoruichi looked re-leaved and Kisuke and Tessai looked like a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

"I shall expect you to be properly dressed for dinner Yoruichi-Chan," Koichi informed Yoruichi as he turned with a swill of silk and strode away through the trees. Shunsui grinned and waved following him.

The three children blinked in shock.

"We're not gett'in punished," Kisuke wandered?

"Nope," Yoruichi replied with a grin.

"That's a re-leaf, I was worried and I hadn't even done anything wrong," Tessai complained.

"Awww poor baby," Yoruichi teased.

Kisuke giggled. The three children stood in comfortable silence as the sun sank on the glowing purple pink horizon.

Yoruichi look Kisuke's hand in hers and grabbed one of Tessai's in her other, "We'd make quite a good team if Tessai wasn't such a spoil sport," she announced.

Kisuke smirked, "We'll just have t' thump it outta him then," he stated with a evil grin spreading over his face.

Tessai yanked his hand free from Yoruichi's grip and sprinted away, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE," he yelled over his shoulder!

Yoruichi looked at Kisuke, "I think that was a challenge," she said.

Kisuke mirrored her predatory grin, "I think it was," he agreed.

They launched themselves after his retreating form cackling.

* * *

_**Authors Note **_

_I am a new at writing fan fiction and I would be most grateful if you could leave a review so I know how well the story's going. What you liked and what I should improve on._

_It is not essential to leave a review but it would be greatly appreciated _

_**thanks silvermonkey**_


	3. Chapter 3

_So hear is chapter 3 hope you enjoy it. I've given Kisuke and Yoruichi an easy time up till now and things are about to spice up._

* * *

Chapter 3 Out of the frying pan and into the fire

"I YEILD!I YEILD! DAMIT YORICHI LET ME UP," Urahara Kisuke bellowed through the dojo.

Cackling the short purple haired girl finally let her companion up from where she had pinned him to the floor.

It was late autumn and the red gold leaves were already falling and leaving their trees bare. The first frost covered the stiff grass and twinkled in the watery sunlight. Yoruichi grinned in three months time she'd be twelve years old, figuratively any way. There was no real way of telling these things in Seireitei though.

She, Kisuke and Tessai had been training all morning and Yoruichi was looking forward to lunch.

Her aunt and uncle were also arriving today, the thought made her scowl. She didn't like her uncles family especially her elder cousin Yoichi.

She padded softly away from Kisuke to peer out of the dojo window. They'd be arriving soon and then she'd have to be wrestled into her formal kimono by her maid and wouldn't be able to hang out with Kisuke and Tessai. The thought made her feel glum.

Kisuke frowned, Yoruichi seemed quieter than usual. Slowly he climbed to his feet and followed her to the window.

"What's the matter Yoruichi," he asked softly?

Yoruichi gave him a small smile, "my uncle's family are coming to day."

He gaped, "today," he yelped?

"I thought it wasn't for another week!"

"You can't always be right kisuke-Chan," the Shinouin princess teased.

"Lets eat," Tessai called to them from across the room.

The other two exchanged grins and rushed to join their older companion. They chatted to each other as they ate occasionally throwing pieces of food at each other.

Youichi watched the two boys leave sadly. She secretly promised her self that she would get away form the dreaded event as soon as she could.

Her maid forced her into a dusty pink kimono with gold trim. The eleven year old grimaced as she was adorned with finery, like a ornament to be placed on display. Still grumbling she was ushered towards the meeting room.

Her uncles family were already there sipping tea with her parents and she scowled as she bowed stiffly in the entrance of the room. She frowned as she took her place, her father looked tired and drawn, she hope nothing was wrong with him.

"My, my Yoruichi-Samma, your all grown up now," her aunt simpered.

Yoruichi winced at the high pitched squeak.

"Yes," mother replied, "Yoruichi-Chan has taken the plunge into woman hood."

"She should be thinking about marriage soon," her uncle stated.

Marriage, Yoruichi squeaked inwardly? No,no,no,no,no! Its was way too soon to be thinking about that!

"If Yoruichi does marry in the future it will be with her consent and she will still be head of the Shinhouin Clan," her father said pointedly.

Yoruichi noticed that Yoichi was staring at her and shivered, she did not like the predatory look he was giving her. She wished Kisuke was there, he always new what to do or say. She sneaked a glance at her father, he did not look well. His dark skin now pasty pale and his golden eyes rimmed with deep shadows. It made him look older she decided and she did not like that either.

Her mother also glanced at her husband with concern lacing her face as he gave into a coughing fit.

Her uncle and aunt also glanced over asking concerned questions.

Her fathers cough deteriorated to hacking and Yoruichi could see the crimson liquid that covered his hands. He tilted side ways and slumped. Her mother let out a terrified shriek and Yoruichi was already at the door, "Hayate I need a physician now," she barked!

Her father's personal attendant nodded sprinting away. Yoruichi turned back to the chaos of the room and hurried to her father's side. She rolled him onto his side and smiled with re-leaf when he started to wheeze.

The family physician hurried into the room and gestured for the rest of her family to step back. He placed both hand over her father's chest and a soft green glow surrounded them. The physician sat there for what seemed like hours. Finally he stood and spoke quietly to Hayate. The old attendant lifted her father with ease and headed for the door.

"I'll need to summon some one from the Unohana Clan," he informed them, "I've stabilised it for now but I will need assistance. As per your husbands wish Shizuka-Samma, you are in charge of the clan in his absence as Yoruichi-Samma is not yet of age."

Yoruichi's mother nodded solemnly.

Yoruichi felt caged, she wanted to be as far away from the situation as possible. She wanted Kisuke to tell her that every thing was going to be all right. He always new what to do.

She spun on her heal and lunched her self into shunpo darting away.

She found Kisuke in his room reading. He was always reading, getting new ideas and inventing things.

Kisuke glanced up and took in his best friend's appearance. Ruffled clothes, hair a disarray, and more importantly the red rimmed eyes.

He leapt to his feet and pulled her into his arms. Even at eleven he was a head taller than her. He muttered soothing nonsense into her hair and rubbed her back, letting her sob into his shoulder.

Eventually she pulled away, "Your the best, you know that," she mumbled.

Kisuke gave her a small crooked smile, "I try, Yoruichi-Chan."

They sat in silence Yoruichi leaning against his shoulder as he read. Yoruichi frowned, "Read it to me," she requested.

Kisuke grinned, "All right but I wont promises that it'll make sense."

The afternoon wore on and the two children snuggled in their mini sanctuary. The kido lamps flicked on and illuminated the room in a dull orange glow.

Their stolen moment of peace was interrupted however by Tessai tumbling into the room.

"There you are! Your while families looking for you."

"Why," Yoruichi frowned?

"I asked Hayate-San and he told me that your aunt and uncle are trying to force your mother to agree to a marriage between you and their eldest son."

"WHAT," Yoruichi yelped?

"NO WAY AM I BEEING SHACKLED TO THAT SLIME BALL," she yelled!

Kisuke and Tessai winced at the vollume.

"No, just no! They can't make me."

"I guess they weren't hear for a social visit then," Kisuke growled pulling the traumatised girl into his arms. "Don't worry, we'll help. We're a team right."

"Yes I also have sworn to stand by you Yoruichi-Samma," Tessai vowed.

"Well, well isn't this touching," a voice sneered from the doorway.

"Servants Yoruichi-Chan, I thought you were raised better than that."

The young man eyed Kisuke and Tessai with contempt.

Yoruichi brisstled, "You leave Kisuke and Tessai out of this you sleaze bag!"

"Now, now language Yorichi-Chan," he scolded patronisingly.

"But I'm afraid they're more than part of this mess. You see mother and father wish me to marry you," he shrugged, "I just want your position."

Yoruichi growled, "Yoichi you bastard!"

"Down kitty-cat," he teased.

"Don't let him get to you Yoruichi, that's what he wants," Kisuke soothed.

"Awwww look at that, you've gone and got your self a protector," he laughed harshly, "Hears what we're going to do Yoruichi-Chan. Your going to agree to marry me and I wont have your friends thrown out in to one of the worst sectors of the Rukongai."

Yoruichi froze, "You wouldn't dare," she snarled.

Yoichi smiled cruelly, "Watch me."

Yoruichi looked from Kisuke to Tessai. Both were shaking their heads and mouthing `no`.

Yoruichi sighed heavily and untangled her self from Kisuke's embrace, "Fine. I'll do it but only for them."

"YORUICHI," both boy's exclaimed!

"Don't do it!"

"we'd be fine," the protested!

Yoruichi looked at them fondly, she really was lucky to have such good friends. That's why she had to agree. In order to protect them as they were attempting to protect her.

"I'm sorry," she told them. She swept from the room side stepping Yoichi as if he was some thing disgusting.

Kisuke and Tessai watched her go.

"We have to do some thing," Kisuke announced.

"But what," Tessai asked hoplessly?

Kisuke thought, the clogs of his mind whirring faster than ever. He grinned, "I've got it!"

Tessai glanced over, "What?"

"The Rukongai! We run away and take Yoruichi with us, then no one can force her to marry any one."

Tessai nodded, "Its a good idea but the Rukongai is dangerous."

"I know but we're not going far," Kisuke told him, "We should leave as soon as we can."

Tessai nodded, "Agreed."

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_so hear starts the actual plot _:P _I hope you all enjoy it._

_The first two chapters were to set the scene but since this is only the prologue to another story I'm planing an writing I wont go into too many details._

_**Thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	4. Chapter 4

_So hears chapter 4, I'm on a roll with this story. _:)

_The plot thickens hehe _:D _enjoy_

_**warning!!! **things get a bit dark in this chap._

* * *

Chapter 4 The runaways

A bulbous red moon hang low in the inky blue black sky. The ground was crimson and lofty pilers jutted up towards the sky. Urahara Kisuke glanced around him self in horrified wander. What was this strange place? He wander through it inspecting every thing. The way the blood rippled around his ankles, the way the moon glowed softly bathing the pilers in a rust red light.

He heard movement to his right and spun to face thin air. He frowned and concentrated. There, a faint presence to his left. He turned eyes still closed, checking that it was still there before opening his eyes.

A young woman stood before him. She had long burgundy hair that hung limply around her pale white painted face. Her wine coloured eyes where outlined rose red and her lips where the same colour. She wore a crimson kimono and a white jacket hung over her slim shoulders.

"So its you," she murmured.

"What's me," Kisuke asked cautiously?

"Who called me of course, what else would I mean," the strange woman told him dreamily.

"I... I called you?"

Kisuke looked up at her bewilderedly.

"Yes, yes you did," the woman replied.

She lent over cupping his cheek in her pale hand. She had long nails painted rust red.

"Who...who are you," Kisuke stuttered?

"I have many names," the woman told him, "but you bay call me Chi."

Kisuke nodded, "I'm Kisuke, Urahara Kisuke."

"I know," Chi told him

Kisuke was confused, how could she already know who he was? He hadn't met her before.

"Its much sooner than I expected," Chi stated quietly, "You must go now little one, its time to wake up. Don't worry though we shall meet again in the near future, Urahara Kisuke."

Kisuke's eyes snapped open. He was back in his room, the first glimmers of pale dawn creeping threw the shutters. Kisuke sat up, that was right they were going to run away.

He dressed quietly packing his winter cloths and his father's old manuscripts. He slung the bundle over his shoulders and grabbed his geta from underneath the window. Quiet as a mouse he climbed out and darted across the frost covered grass towards Tessai's room.

The older was already packed and was waiting for him. Kisuke grinned, "lets go give her, her surprise."

Yoruichi was still fast asleep curled beneath the blankets of her futon. Kisuke gently shook her awake.

Yoruichi rubbed her eyes blearily, "Kis...uke," she mumbled, " What're you doin'?"

"Where escaping, come on we have to hurry," Tessai told her.

Yoruichi nodded pulling her self out of bed and stuffing her winter cloths into her travelling pack. She made shore that they were her peasants ones, the last thing she needed was for some one to recognise her.

They sneaked as quietly as they could across the grounds and out into the Seireitei. Then they slipped into shunpo.

They flitted across the Soul Society like shadows in the watery early hours of morning.

The finely built houses became fewer and fewer as the travelled, soon dissolving into run down but clean shacks. The were a cluster of mismatched squares and to Yoruichi the felt like freedom.

They sped on until mid morning. They settled like butterfly's on a crown of splintered tree stumps and ate some of the food that Tessai had packed.

Yoruichi had never felt so happy in her life. No tutors attempting to drill the dull history of the Seireitei into her head, no maids forcing her into her formal kimono and scrubbing her face and absolutely no aunt, uncle or even cousin to force her to marry.

Kisuke grinned and taped her shoulder, Tag, your it."

she mock swatted him and tore after his retreating form. Tessai laughed and hurried after them. They ran and laughed wrestling on the hard packed ground. The were free and uninhibited.

As the day wore on they realised with a crushing dread that they had forgotten to bring money and had nowhere to sleep for the night.

It had started to rain, soaking their cloths and washing away there former glee.

They huddled beneath the sparse shelter that the few trees offered.

"hey, Yoruichi," Kisuke whispered?

"mmm," she replied sleepily?

"How long do you think we can do this?"

Yoruichi shrugged, "We can do it Kisuke and even if the future is uncertain, I know one thing for shore."

"What's that," Kisuke asked?

"I've two of the **best **friends in the whole Soul Society."

"Me an' Tessai feel the same way."

Yoruichi giggled, "Dummy, don't go gettin' all sentimental on me now you big goof."

Kisuke, "thanks Kitty-cat," he teased faking a hurt look.

Yoruichi giggled again, "Goof ball," she countered.

They both laughed softly.

"Yoruichi," Kisuke asked a moment later?

"Wha' is it," she answered rubbing her eyes?

"I had a strange dream last night," he told her.

"Strange how," she mumbled back?

"There was a woman dressed in red. She said her name was Chi."

"Wha's so strange 'bout that Kisuke?"

"She lived in a world filled with blood," he finally told her.

"Blood? You w'a just dreamin'. Go t' sleep"

Kisuke watched her slip into a peaceful slumber. They wouldn't be able to keep this up for long, the Rukongai was a different game to the one of a noble. Then there was the strange woman, she made him feel uneasy.

The rain had petered out now and the frost was settling in. they would have to find some sort of proper shelter tomorrow he decided.

He gazed up at the twinkling starts the peeked through the gaps in the trees. They were beautiful, they reminded him of the fist time he'd seen Yoruichi grinning mischievously from behind the door off to his left.

He smiled softly, they had changed since then but that moment would always be important to him.

* * *

Yoichi was furious, the dammed brats had escaped. How could he become head of the Shinhouin clan is his bride to be was missing? He'd interrogated the servants, the maids, the attendants, no one had see anything. He'd even asked his incompetent aunt but she claimed not to have see her daughter since the previous night.

"Saiki, where in the name of kami have you got your but to," he roared?

When he was angry the only thing that placated him was tormenting his younger brother.

He found the boy sitting by on of the many windows staring out at the garden.

"Before you ask Yoichi-Oniisamma I haven't seen, heard or felt any thing," the young boy informed him.

Yoichi cursed, "What are you doing hear any way you little rat?"

Shinhouin Saiki eyed his elder brother wearily, "sitting."

"Don't get smart with me Saiki," Yoichi stated dangerously, "I think you've seen some thing. You always see things."

The younger boy shrugged, "I can't say I have," he replied mildly.

Yoichi cursed again and grabbed a handfull of Saiki's kimono and slammed him against the wall next to the window, "What did you see," he demanded?

Saiki chocked, "Ca...can't breath," he gasped.

"That's the idea little brother, now spill," Yoichi sneered.

Saiki struggled but gave up because it used up to much air, "OK, OK...I...I saw some...some thing,2 he rasped out.

Yoichi released him, "good boy. Now what did you see?"

He asked calmly as if he hadn't been attempting to chock his younger brother a moment a go.

Saiki rubbed his abused throat, "I...I saw two boys. They were headed toward Yoruichi-Samma's chambers. Then...then I saw all three of them leave the mansion."

Yoichi nodded, "And where are they going?"

"I don't know, I swear I don't know," Saiki pleaded.

"Good boy's don't lie now do they little brother," Yoichi whispered.

Saiki gulped.

"I know, you know where they went, its what you do little brother."

"OK, I know," Saiki admitted defeatedly, "The Rukongai but not that far into it because its dangerous."

Yoichi nodded, "Thank you for being honest with me Saiki-Chan."

he pulled his younger brother into a embrace, "I care about you very much Saiki-Chan, I just wish you wouldn't misbehave so much, it makes me angry."

_**Author's Note **_

_well now we all know that Yoichi's wrong in the head. I'm going to explain his and Saiki's relationship more in the next story. _:)

_And don't worry things'll pick up again._ :P

_**Thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hears chapter 5 hope you enjoy _;)

Chapter 5 Alls well that ends well

Kisuke woke to find his cloths frozen stiff and his hair in no much better situation. He extracted himself from Yoruichi and Tessai and stood up, stretching his frozen joints.

Yoruichi grumbled in her sleep and opened her golden eyes, "Mornin'," she mumbled groggily. She uncurled her self and stretched almost catlike.

"'M hungry."

Kisuke nodded and pulled the food sack towards them, "Hear."

He snaffled a couple of rice balls and chucked the sack to her.

She grinned and snatched it out of the air. She nudged Tessai, "Wake up sleepy head, food time."

Tessai groaned, "I'm up, I'm up," he complained.

The munched in comfortable silence and a few winter birds flitted across the sky which was a pale blue purple streaked with orange.

"We need to find some where to shelter properly," Kisuke said, standing up and dusting his thawing cloths off.

Tessai nodded in agreement, "I don't want to repeat last night and its only gonna get colder from hear on out."

"So we should head out soon then," Yoruichi said nodding.

The packed up the merger belongings and trooped out from the shelter of the trees and wandered through the jumble of shacks.

The occupants of the district eyed them suspiciously but their eyes didn't linger for long. Stray children ran threw the narrow street laughing and smiling oblivious to the worries of their elders.

A few were playing with a couple of brightly coloured spinning tops, cheering them on as they battled it out in a circle drawn it the dirt.

Yoruichi grinned darting away from the two boys, "Can't catch me," she called!

Kisuke and Tessai exchanged glances and tore after her with crys of mock outrage.

They weaved in an out the stubby huts and ducking under lines of washing wafting in the cool breeze. Their laughter tinkling like the chiming of little bells.

They found an abandoned shack by the side of a fast flowing river and set about making themselves at home. Yoruichi spun around gazing up at the pale sun. They felt at peace.

"Hey Yoruichi!" Kisuke called from where he'd leapt into the water.

"What is it," she shouted back?

As she approached he splashed her with the clear liquid.

She shrieked, "Urahara Kisuke I'm so going to get you for that," she vowed!

She headed towards the river at a dead run and launched her self into its icy depths.

Kisuke let out a yell of surprise and Yoruichi cackled in delight.

Later they lay their wet cloths to dry in one of the corners of the hut and after changing they started supper. They chatted about all the new things they had seen and discovered that day. Kisuke talked about how he was going to make some Kido lamps for the hut, he almost got the theory down.

Yoruichi smiled as the three of them sat in the door way of their new home, "look," she whispered pointing.

A small swarm of firefly's were dancing above the glimmering moonlight.

"Its beautiful," she breathed.

Kisuke rested his head on her shoulder, "If ya say so," he mumbled sleepily.

Tessai ended up carrying the other two back into the hut and tucking them up in the winter coats they had brought. He smiled softly, he was very found of both of them.

A month and a half past and the three children were steadily getting better and better at fighting. Yoruichi preferred hand to hand combat and had adapted her style to take advantage of the trees and high rugged terrain.

Kisuke preferred swordsman's ship and had acquired a small katana to practice his skills with. Their shunpo had also vastly improved and thanks to Kisuke's fathers' notes, so had their kido. Tessai had excelled at it.

Yoichi had not given up on finding the three runaways, it would just take more time as Saiki didn't know were exactly in the Rukongai they had gone.

Yoruichi's father's health was deteriorating and his wreck of a wife was losing all hope that he would live to see Yoruichi return home.

The Onmitsukido flitted through the jumbled mass of huts. Yoichi lead them and as they neared the Rikongai's second district he caught a flash of the Shinhouin Princesses reiatsu. He veered towards it leaving the black clad figures to follow in his wake.

Yoruichi was sparring with Kisuke when they felt the approaching reiatsu. Instantly on the offence they called to Tessai and dropped into fighting stance.

Yoruichi froze she could now recognise the leading reiatsu, "Yoichi," she growled under her breath.

He calmly stepped out of the shadows the black figures fanning out around them.

Yoruichi cursed furiously.

"Quite a merry chase you've led us dear cousin," he sneered coldly.

"Not merry enough if you ask me," Yoruichi countered.

"You are going to stop being a silly little girl now and come home, Yoruichi-Samma. Its time to grow up."

"Not before your rotting in a ditch I wont," Yoruichi told him defiantly.

"Oh you've grown a sharp tong cousin but that wont help you. You're no match for the men I have with me, stop playing around," he replied icily.

"Not with out a fight," Yoruichi ground out.

"Give it up little girl," Yoichi taunted, "take them!"

The black clad figures closed in. the three children tried to hold them off but in the end Yoichi had been right about one thing, they weren't strong enough, yet.

They must have passed out because when they awoke they where in the Shinhouin meeting room. Kisuke and Tessai had been bound tightly and had had their weapons tacked off them. Yoruichi was furious. If they wanted her cooperation this was not the way to get it. Then again maybe they were just going to force her anyway.

Kisuke flashed her a crooked grin, "Its gonna be all right," he whispered to her.

She gave him an appreciative smile in return.

Yoichi waltzed into the room looking very smug with him self, "I convinced my mother and father that these peasants took you by force so we're going to stick to that story or your friends go by by," he informed them cheerfully.

Yoruichi glowered, "I wont let you hurt Kisuke and Tessai but I wont let you blame this on them either," she argued.

Yoichi shrugged, " Its your choice at the end of the day but its their funeral."

Yoruichi cursed, "fine."

Her aunt and uncle strode into the room and her mother followed closely behind. She gave Yoruichi a re-leaved look. She looked tired and worry had streaked her hair grey at the temples. Yoruichi gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Well now we're all finally hear we can get down to business," her uncle said crisply.

"We want Yoichi to marry Yoruichi and inherit the position of clan head," her aunt stated, "Its not right for it to be a woman. She should remember her place."

"Like kami I will," Yoruichi snorted.

"Be silent you insolent brat, children are to be see and not hear," her uncle snapped.

"Come now uncle, I thought you wanted me to be all grown up," Yoruichi said innocently.

Kisuke sniggered which earned him a smack round the head from Yoichi.

"I'm sorry Atsushi-San," Shizuka spoke up, "but I don't think that this marriage would be good for my daughter."

Shinhouin Atsushi sneered, "this is out of your hands, dear sister-in law. You have no say in this unless you what to see me as head of the clan you incompetent woman."

Shizuka hung her head she was not one for fighting, preferring peace over violence.

"At least let the boys go. I know you said that they abducted my daughter but I don't believe you. Kisuke-Kun and Tessai-Kun have been friends with Yoruichi-Chan for many years so I do not believe they would do some thing like that."

"I have hand enough of your disobedience Shizuka," Atsushi roared backhanding her across the face.

The slap echoed threw the now silent room. No one dared to speak or even make a sound.

"If you lay another hand on my wife Atsushi you will regret it," a weak voice rasped from the door way. Yoruichi's father lent against the frame pale and drawn. His attendant Hayate hovered behind him and Yoruichi caught a glimpse of a woman with long braided black hair.

Atsushi and his wife did a double take, "K...Koichi-Samma, we were under the impression that your situation was critical," her uncle stammered.

"It was," Yoruichi's father's voice sounded stronger this time, "If not for Hiroshi-San's initiative to call the Unohanna clan for assistance I would not have lived out the month."

The Shinhouin leaders brother and his sour faced wife gaped at him.

"We, we were just...," Hisika trailed off weakly.

"well the answer is no," Koichi stated firmly, "I would not want your son in any position higher than the one he holds currently. Now I'd like you to pack your things and leave for the furthest corner of Shinhouin land from hear you can find and then, I want you to stay there," he ordered.

The couple furiously swept from the room in a rage. Yoichi gave Yoruichi a nasty smile, "Until next time little cousin."

He gave her a mock bow and sauntered out of the room.

Yoruichi pulled a face at him from be hind his retreating back, then hurried to untie Kisuke and Tessai.

Shizuka smiled and hugged her husband, "I'm so glad your all right love."

Koichi smiled back and held her close to him, "I missed you too."

Yoruichi smiled at her embracing parents and slipped past them in to the hall.

"Thank you Unohanna-Samma."

The woman with the braid smiled, "It was an honer to be of service," she replied sweetly with a smile.

Kisuke and Tessai joined her in the hall.

" As fun as it was running away and living in the Rukongai was I'm glad to be home,"Tessai said.

"I second that," kisuke said with a grin, "But my sister's going to kill me."

"Only after she's coddled you," Yoruichi teased, "Poor little Kisuke-Chan, did the big bad Rukongai scare you?"

"Knock it off you're gonna get the same treatment Kitty-cat."

"Well at least I'm not a goof ball," she shot back.

They laughed all the way down the corridor. Yes Yoruichi decided it was good to be back. She froze, "What about all our stuff?"

Tessai smiled, "Don't worry Yoruichi-Chan I remembered to pack and bring every thing."

Kisuke frowned, "So that's what the big sack on your back was."

The three of them collapsed in to helpless laughter.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_And so the evil aunt and uncle get there comeuppance _:) _but they'll be back (famous last words _;P)

_Soi Fong and Byakuya have a star appearance in the next chap so look out for small six year old madness. _:P

_The story's going to wind down now but its only a prequel so no worries _:)

thanks for reading silvermonkey


	6. Chapter 6

_Hears chapter 6 hope you like it _:)

Chapter 6 Fairy tales and silver moons

Shaolin Fon gazed up in wander at the huge Shinhouin mansion. It was the most beautiful building she'd ever seen in her whole seven years of life. Its was bathed in gold by the late afternoon sun and seemed almost like it was from some heroic tale.

The journey there had been crowded and cramped, she was glad to out in the open. Being caged in a carriage with her parents and five elder brothers for hours on end was not her idea of fun.

She practically threw her self from the carriage and took a deep breath a fresh air.

Her brothers laughed and followed her rough housing with each other as they went.

Shaolin left them to it and followed her parents bowing when ever they did a solemn expression pasted on to her young face.

Her mother smiled and crouched next to her, "don't worry there's a little boy hear who's' about your age."

Shaolin forced a smile, ugh, great more noisy, smelly boys she grumbled.

"Genrei-Samma, may I introduce Byakuya to one of the youngest children from the Fon clan," Shizuka asked with a smile?

The old man nodded, "It will do the boy good to meet people of his own age. There are none in the Kuchiki mansion."

Kuchiki Byakuya was curious. He peered around his grand father at the small girl standing just behind her parents in the meeting room. Well she was smaller than Yoruichi but she was definitely taller than him he decided.

The little girl looked board. His grandfather pushed him forward, "hairs to the Kuchiki clan do not hide, Byakuya," whispered with amused smile tugging at his lips.

The little girl eyed him with disinterest as he approached.

"I'm Kuchiki Byakuya," he introduced bowing politely to her.

Shaolin sighed heavily, "Hero's don't hide behind their grandfather's," she stated.

"I'm Shaolin Fon, its an honer to make your acquaintance," she bowed stiffly.

The words sounded strange coming from a little girl, like she was merely copying what she'd seen grown ups perform in such situations.

"I'm going to find Yoruichi-nee. Want to come," Byakuya asked?

Shaolin shrugged but turned and followed him silently.

"An' I wasn't hidin'," he told her indigently.

Shaolin shrugged again, "Looked like it t' me."

Byakuya scowled he hadn't been hiding he fumed silently.

The two small children searched the mansion top to bottom but they couldn't find the Prankster Queen her self or any of her Knights.

"Outside," Shaolin suggested?

Byakuya nodded, "I was gunna say that."

he inwardly scowled again, he wasn't going to be out smarted by a girl, even if she was a year older than him.

The wandered through the garden and stopped at the fringe of the forest. The two children looked at each other before stepping over the thresh hold.

"Into the lion's den," Byakuya murmured.

Shaolin giggled, "And your friend Yoruichi's the lion?"

"She's the vicious stealer of hair ties," he protested tugging his shoulder length locks.

Shaolin giggled again, "Hair ties?"

"She's a monster," he argued, "it isn't funny."

Shaolin merely laughed harder.

The continued walking eyeing each shadow as suspiciously as the next. A sharp rustle to their left made Shaolin grab Byakuya hand.

Shaolin glanced around wide eyed

"There might be six year old eating dragons around, if I let go you might wander off and be eaten."

Byakuya smiled, "Don't worry I'll protect you."

Shaolin scowled, "I don't need to be protected by a baby that clings to his grandpa," she snorted derisively.

"I do not," Byakuya shouted.

Another rustle made them cluster together.

"There aren't really any six year old eating dragons in the forest are there," Bakuya asked?

"What? Are you scared," Shaolin teased?

"Of course not," the six year old Kuchiki answered ferociously.

"Of course not," shaolin echoed mildly.

"Definitely," he emphasized.

The plodded on hands still clutched tightly together.

"If there are dragons, do you think the Prankster Queen and her Knights fight them," he asked after awhile?

"How should I know," Shaolin asked?

"I suppose so, maybe they fight griffins too."

"What's a griffin?"

Shaolin shrugged, "Huge bird with talons and a lion's bottom."

Byakuya giggled, " a lion's bottom? How did it manage that?"

Shaolin shrugged again.

In the distance they could hear faint laughter, "Shhhh, we're nearing the fort," she whispered.

Byakuya nodded solemnly.

They advanced as quietly as they could so not to disturb the sentries. Maybe they had giants.

Yoruichi smirked she and her two companions had felt the tots coming a mile off but it didn't bother them. Let the children have their fun the thirteen year old thought.

Kisuke nudged her, "nearly finished," he told her.

She beamed and clapped her hands with glee.

Tessai rolled his eyes, "I'm glad we're finding a new base. This one is too predictable."

Kisuke nodded his mutual agreement.

The two small children stood on the edge of the forest looking at the three teens sitting on the hill top.

"Found you," Byakuya crowed!

Yoruichi smiled secretively, "ahh but maybe I knew you were coming before you even set foot in the forest,little By-By-Chan," she teased wagging her finger at him."

"Who's your friend," Tessai enquired?

"My names Shaolin Fon an honer to meet you," Shaolin told them.

Yoruichi grinned and strode over slinging an arm over Shaolin's shoulder, "My, my you sound so grown up little bumblee bee," she tease the smaller girl.

Shaolin scowled, "I'm only repeating what I've seen my parents do," she huffed indigently.

Yoruichi backed away holding her hands up in defeat, "Hey,hey I'm only teasing, don't explode now firecracker."

Kisuke sniggered and she bopped him lightly on the head.

He pouted and flashed her a mock hurt look, "Your soo mean Yoruichi-Chan."

She grinned and swatted him again.

"No hair tie today By-By-Chan," asked her golden eyes twinkling

He glowered at her and his hands shot to his head automatically.

Yoruichi laughed and Shaolin smiled a little.

"Hey I have some mini firecracker's left from the midsummers festival, why don't we play with them," Kisuke suggested?

"Brilient idea," Yoruichi cried delightedly!

Tessai put his head in his hands, he gave up.

They played with the firecrackers until the orange sky started to fade to a murky blue and the little lights from the crackers lit up the hill with red, green, yellow and light blue.

Byakuya yawned and Shaolin caught it rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Tessai nodded, "I'll take them back to the mansion," he said scooping the Kuchiki hair up in one arm and took Shaolin's hand in his large one.

As they headed back towards civilisation Bykuya murmured sleepily, "Their was a giant."

Shaolin giggled softly, " I guess so."

Yoruichi grinned, " that was fun," she said flumping down next to Kisuke on the grass.

He grinned, "mmm," he agreed tinkering with the device in his hands.

A large round moon gently rose in the sky and a few stars glinted mischievously overhead.

"Remember when we were six," Yoruichi asked?

Kisuke nodded, "I've never been able to forget it," he admitted.

"Daft romantic," Yoruichi scolded him playfully.

She frowned pulling the device from Kisuke's hands clasping one in hers. Experimentally she pressed her lips to his. They sat there for a moment framed by a silver moon.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_awwww aren't they so sweet. There's some cute Kisuke **X **Yoruich fluff for you _:P

_oh and Shaolin is Soi Fong's real name in case any one was confused._

_She and Byakuya are so cute together as children. _;)

_again thanks for reading, there's two more chapters after this and then its on to the main story._

_**Thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hear is chapter 7 hope you enjoy _;)

Chapter 7 Secret training grounds and interesting offers

They had finally done it. All the planing, the preparations and they had pulled it off.

Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai sneaked through the quiet identical streets of the thirteen court guards. Every turning exactly the same. An ever similar maze so to confuse the enemy.

Their target was the Sokyoku hill on the far side near the looming white tower. They flitted as silently as shadows using an invention of Kisuke's that masked their reiatsu.

The deathly hill came closer and closer as they approached. They would have to find another way in as they could not use this route in the day time.

Kisuke and Yoruichi ginned at each other loving the thrill of the danger.

They landed in the entrance of the small cave in the side of the hill and gazed about excitedly.

"Its perfect," Yoruichi breathed.

"Still needs a lot of work though," Kisuke mused thoughtfully.

He carefully erected the barrier he had learned from his father's old notes. It apparently could stop time within the area it was placed around. Unfortunately this meant that the rest of the world still moved as normal so Kisuke had altered it to weaken and fade after a week of real time.

Once he was done the three of them turned back to the cave.

"Your old man's a genius you know," Yoruichi said with a grin.

Kisuke shrugged, "It's only science," he muttered modestly.

"Well I couldn't work all those theory's out so if your old man's a genius what does that make you," she teased lightly?

Kisuke shrugged again, "We should get started we only have a week in real time so lets not waste it."

They got to work. First they built a tunnel from the back of the small cave down to where their underground base would be. Then they hollowed out the area Kisuke had marked for them.

He had adapted a simple kido lamp so one would now light up the large space like a small sun.

They created the training space to look like it was outside in the wilderness. They constructed some small rocks and then as an after thought they build some even larger rocky lumps for leaping off while fighting. Yoruichi protested that there was nothing to wind down with after a spar so Kisuke sat down and began to think of something while pouring over his father's notes to see if there was any thing that could help.

He stared to scribble on a clean piece of parchment with renewed vigour. Yoruichi perched on on of the many scattered rocks and watched him with interest. Tessai was occupying him self with rice balls and one of the many pork buns they had brought with them.

Yoruichi frowned it had been a year since she had kissed Kisuke on the hill beyond the forest on her families grounds. Neither of them had spoken of it again but Yoruichi felt her face flush every time she thought about it. She scowled, what was wrong with her? Kisuke didn't look like any thing was bothering him. How did he manage not to be confused about the situation?

Kisuke glanced up at her scrutinising glare and shrugged apologetically, "I'm nearly finished Kitty-cat," he told her.

She shook her head and smiled softly, maybe it was better that he didn't act like it had bothered him. After all it had been a year ago, he'd probably forgotten about it.

Kisuke stood up and frowned, "Yoruichi, what's that crater like rock near the back?"

Yoruichi peered over, "It's a huge rock with a massive hole scooped out of it."

Kisuke grinned, "Perfect," he called.

"What are you going to do, Kisuke-Kun," Tessai asked?

"I'm gonna make a hot spring,"Kisuke announced, "There's a stream that runs underneath this place so I'm gonna make it come up into that rock and make a spring. It's just about the right size."

Yoruichi beamed, "You are a genius," she crowed punching the air in delight!

Kisuke made a large whole in the bottom of the hollowed out tub sized rock and allowed the warm water to raise up. He carefully constructed with a mechanism that would allow it to draw fresh water on its own and expel the dirty water. However he wasn't finished yet. He pulled a large vile from his pack and tipped the contents into the newly created hot spring.

"What's that," Tessai asked?

"Its for healing," Kisuke explained, "It heals your wounds when your In the spring."

Yoruichi peered over his shoulder, "That's amazing! This way we don't have to worry about bringing healing supplies ourselves."

The healing properties would automatically replenish its self so Kisuke didn't have to worry about continuously replacing it.

They stood back and admired their handy work. It was perfect. It was theirs and they'd done it with out alerting the whole Seiteitei that they were there. They were very proud of themselves.

"Now we've done all the hard work, we can take a soak," Yoruichi announced with a grin.

They peeled off their sweat stained cloths down to their undergarments and clambered into the hot water.

Yoruichi let out a contented sigh, "I could get used to this."

Kisuke grinned, "Oh Tessai look at this its a little pampered kitty. What should we do with it?"

Yoruichi gave him a warring glare.

Kisuke ignored it and dunked her head under the water.

She shook him off surfacing spluttering, "I'm getting you for that Goof ball," she cried shaking her fist in mock fury.

They spent several more minuets splashing and dunking each other under the water before they clambered out.

The two boys turned away form Yoruichi to change and she smirked to her self, one day she was going to give them the fright of their lives.

Once dressed they gathered up their wet garments and belongings. Kisuke made a door sized incision in the barrier and they climbed up the ladder they had made to the small cave above. Kisuke carefully closed the gap behind them.

"We still need to plot another route back for day time," Yoruihci said with a frown.

They stood thinking hard.

"If we use shunpo and mask our reiatsu they shouldn't be able to see or sense us night or day,"

Kisuke mused.

"But we need some thing to mask the fact that we are using shunpo," Tessai stated.

The other two nodded thoughtfully.

"Either way is night time now, so we can go home and think about it later," Kisuke said masking a yawn.

The three of them turned to leave leaping from the ledge. They hadn't gone far when they sensed a very old large presence up a head.

Frowning they made to bypass it.

An old man stood blocking their path. The three teens skidded to a halt and stared at him. He felt really old and really powerful. He was bald with a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye. He had long droopy eyebrows and a very long pleated beard. He wore the black slandered uniform of the shinigami but had a white haori draped over his muscular shoulders. They took a few steps back, frightened by his appearance and the reiatsu he radiated.

"I suppose you think yourselves very clever," the old man stated.

The three teens shuffled uneasily from foot to foot.

"Well...um...right up until round about now," Yoruichi muttered.

The old man scrutinised them for a few uneasy moments then let out a loud bark of laughter.

"You brats are really quite some thing," he told them.

"You managed to sneak into the Gotei 13 with out being detected at all. Then you set up a curious barrier witch attracted my attention, it feels different to the normal kido ones we use. I don't know what you were doing in there but I have my suspicions. Your not the first group of trouble makers I have come across in my life time but you are the most successful"

Yoruichi, Kisuke and Tessai exchanged puzzled glances.

"Aren't you supposed to be giving us into trouble," Yoruichi asked eventually?

"Don't presume to tell me what I am supposed to be doing, little girl," the old man scolded.

He snorted and shook his head, "You brats have nerve."

Kisuke glanced fearfully at Yoruichi.

The old man's dry chuckle sounded deafening in the heavy silence that followed.

"I am impressed," the old man admitted, "Have you ever thought about entering the academy?"

The three teens blinked uncomprehendingly at him.

"I own a school designed for people like yourselves. Those with the ability should be taught how to use it."

"So, let me get this striate. You want, instead of giving us in to serious trouble for breaking into the Gotie 13, you want to offer us a place in you shinigami school," Yoruichi asked incredulously?

"You are not the first I have invited but you are the ones who have attracted my attention the most," the old man replied.

"I shall enjoy informing your parents, Shinhouin Yoruichi."

"Are...are you going to tell them about this," Yoruichi asked worriedly?

The old man shook his head, "That is your choice to make."

And then he was gone just as suddenly as he had appeared, like a wisp of smoke on the wind.

Yoruichi gapped, "Do either of you have any idea who that was," she asked horsely?

The two boys shook their heads in confusion.

"That was Yamamoto Genryusai Shigenkuni," she breathed in awe, "and he wants us to join HIS academy," she told them.

Tessai groned and put his head in his hands, "Oh Kami what have we done?"

Kisuke shrugged, "What's so bad about it? We've attracted his attention, so what? It means we're very good at what we do, doesn't it."

Yoruichi laughed, "Only you could say that Kisuke-Chan. You'd say it was all in the name of scientific experimentation or some thing like that."

Kisuke shrugged again, "I wander what this academy will be like?"

Yoruichi shrugged slinging her arm around his shoulder (Tessai was too tall for her.)

"Who knows? But I think its going to be very entertaining," she said with and evil smile.

"And you would just love that, wouldn't you Kitty-cat," Kisuke teased.

She swatted him, "Pot calling kettle, Goof ball."

* * *

_**Author's Note **_

_so hear is the scary captain of first division, I hope he was intimidating enough. I wanted him to be amused at Kisuke and Yoruichi's antics but I hope he came of as stern too. _:)

_still one more chapter and its on to the main story. _:D

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hear is chapter 8 hope you enjoy_

_thanks to **Fried Chicken **and **Belmont **for reviewing, it's greatly appreciated, thanks again. _:D

_kisuke's sister makes an appearance in this chap but she'll have a bigger part in the main story. _

_Also you can bank on seeing Yoichi again, he has an even bigger part in the main story, hehe._

_Yes Soi fon probably should have behaved better but she's only little, so we can excuse her. :P_

_my research says that she first joined the Excutive Militia if the Onmitsulido and then met Yoruichi seven years later when she transferred to the militia's corps-commanders, Shinhouin Yoruichi's personal guards. _

_I am sorry if there are mistakes I am dyslexic but I will try harder to make sure that I have corrected them all before uploading. Thanks for pointing out the mistake, its very helpful._

* * *

Chapter 8 Uncovered history and new beginnings

Yoruichi sat on the old hill on the edge of her families grounds watching the sun raise, a pink red ball of fury on the glowing horizon. She was leaving for Yamamoto-Samma's academy that evening so this would be the last time she would see her families lands for a while. She wouldn't be back until winter. It wasn't long but she knew she'd miss her home.

Standing she brushed stray leaves and dirt of her purple kimono.

"You're leaving," a petulant voice behind her asked?

Yoruichi grinned, "Not for long little By-By-Chan," she teased, "I'll still be back for your hair ties."

she turned to face him properly, "Anyway, Ginrei-Samma is planning on letting you attend soon. Your already quite advanced."

"Do you have to go," the nine year old asked miserably?

"Awww, will you miss me that much," she laughed lightly.

"Of course I wont," he protested indigently!

"Of course not," Yoruichi echoed with a smile.

The little hair to the Kuchiki clan scuffed his foot in the dirt, "Will you play with me," he asked shyly?

Yoruichi ruffled his long black hair, " 'course silly," she agreed fondly.

Byakuya lightly tugged her sleeve, "Your it!"

Yoruichi laughed as he sprinted off, "I'll give you five minuets head start," she called after him.

"One, Two,Five! Coming ready or not!"

she darted after him grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Kisuke carefully packed his possessions into his pack under the watchful gaze of his elder sister.

His sister looked anxious and she bounced uncertainly from foot to foot.

"What is it Chieko-nee," he asked finally?

She sat down next to him and began smoothing the corners of his and his father's notes.

"Its about our family," she started quietly, "I'm only telling you now because your going into an environment where people might still remember," she added hastily.

Kisuke frowned, "Is this about mother and father," he asked carefully?

Chieko nodded, "Partly. What do you know about our family name?"

"Urr," Kisuke scowled in concentration, "I know what it means," he said slowly.

Chieko nodded encouragingly.

"It means sea coast or meadow, or some thing like that," he continued.

"Good but what about our families history," Chieko asked?

Kisuke shrugged apologetically, "Father invented things."

Chieko nodded smiling softly as if remembering a found memory. She shook her head and turned back to him, "Our family was one of the nine noble clans. We were very well off and yes we invented things, like the Senkaimon. The same ones the shinigami use to travel to the real world."

Kisuke nodded listing in wrapped attention. He was finally hearing his family's history and it was fascinating. "What happened," he asked?

"A scientist named Urahara Shimasu stole our fathers research and created a terrible monster. It wrought havoc on the Soul society before it was finally defeated. He was never found and our clan was blamed for letting the tragedy occur," Chieko paused wiping her eyes, "our clan fell to pieces from the inside until only mother, father, me and you were left. You were only two at the time."

Kisuke stared at her,horrified, "and mother and father, what happened to them," he asked hesitantly?

"Mother died of an illness when you were three and a half and father followed her six months later. You were just four."

Chieko pulled him into a hug, "I sort out the Shinhouin clan for help because we used to be nobles. I thought they would help us out of obligation. I am very glad I made that choice, you have had a much better childhood hear than I could have given you by myself."

Kisuke bit his lip, "That's what it all comes down to really isn't it. Growing up. Making your choices for good or ill," he turned to look up at his sister, "What if you don't want to grow up," he asked tentatively?

"Then don't," Chieko replied, "Stay as carefree and happy as long as you can, I wouldn't want you any other way."

Kisuke smiled softly and buried his face into her blue glad shoulder, "I'll make you proud Chie-nee. I'll make them proud," he murmured.

Chieko stroked his messy pale blond hair, "I know you will, little brother, I Know you will," she whispered.

* * *

Tessai stared up at the mansion that had been his home for seventeen years. I remembered seeing Yoruichi for the first time, she'd been two. Then Kisuke six years later.

He remembered his parents reactions when they'd been informed that he had been invited to Yamamoto-Samma's school. His father had been ecstatic but his mother had worried. He'd done his best to reassure her that he would be fine but he was certain that she wasn't convinced.

He'd packed his things and was waiting for Kisuke and Yoruichi to turn up. He watched the sun sinking below the line of trees and thought about how beautiful his childhood home was. The sun raises and sets at the academy would still be the same, but in a way they'd be different.

Kisuke joined him with his sister, they were conversing quietly with each other. He hadn't seen much of Chieko before but she looked the same as ever.

Yoruichi was last, holding Byakuya's hand with her parents flanking her. Koichi and Shizuka were delighted that Yoruichi had been excepted but were a bit confused about the whole situation, which was why they had waited a year before allowing their daughter to go in a hope she would tell them what had happened.

Yoruichi was ecstatic. She was going to learn about things that really interested her. She, Kisuke and Tessai climbed aboard the carriage that would take them to the academy and waved from the window as it pulled off.

Byakuya waved solemnly as if he'd never see her again Yoruichi thought. It was probably because of what had happen to his parents. She waved back and smiled in a hope to show him that things weren't so bad.

The countryside flew past them as the travelled deeper into Seireitei. The Shinhouin mansion looked like a painted blob of gold on a darkening background.

Tessai was asleep in an hour and kisuke gazed thoughtfully out of the small window.

"Are you all right Kisuke," Yoruichi asked?

"You've been awfully quiet."

Kisuke shrugged, "Chie-nee told me about my family."

Yoruichi blinked in surprise, "What's so sad about that? I thought you'd be happy but you look like the world's come to an end."

Kisuke tore his gaze away from the window, "They were betrayed then they died," he told her solemnly.

Yoruichi gaped, "By who," she asked clenching her fists?

"Some man named Urahara Shimasu," Kisuke replied, "They were betrayed by one of their own," he said bitterly.

Yoruichi at loss for some thing to say pulled him into her arms.

They sat like that for a few moments before Kisuke pulled away, "Do you remember the night we kissed," he asked?

Yoruichi nodded silently.

Kisuke lent over and without hesitation pressed his lips to hers.

The world spun and blurred before finally righting itself.

They parted blinking and starring as if they'd only just seen each other properly for the first time.

Kisuke lent against her and she stroked his messy hair, "Don't worry at the academy you'll make a fresh start, you'll see," she murmured to the silent night.

Some where in the back of Kisuke's mind he could hear soft eerie laughing.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_so hear is the last chapter of the prequel and I'd better get started on the main story line. _:P

_I've given away most of my interpretation of Kisuke's family's past but as we should well know, history has a habit of coming back and biting us on the backside. _;)

_Hope you've all enjoyed this story as I have writing it and I hope you'll enjoy the main story when its posted. _:)

_**thanks for taking the time to read silvermonkey**_


End file.
